


Duet Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [101]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Duet Soulmate!AU

You always heard music in your mind, but you assumed that was what happened to everybody. Even when there were weird songs you didn’t remember hearing, you thought maybe you heard it at the grocery store. When you parents finally explained to you at seventeen what the music actually was, you were excited. To think, all those songs you had heard over the years were really the songs your soulmate liked. Then you remembered how many times you were up at three in the morning, dancing around your room and murmuring along to Fall Out Boy songs that you couldn’t figure out the lyrics to, and you were slightly embarrassed. 

All embarrassment aside though, you wanted to meet your soulmate. You wanted to meet the person who was supposed to love you unconditionally. As you were laying in bed one night, you decided to conduct a little experiment. You started singing the first line from the Katy Perry song, “Wide Awake.” You sang it over and over, hoping your soulmate might respond. After a few minutes, you heard music. You heard the Beatles singing, “Hello hello, I don’t know why you say goodbye, I say hello.” You smiled and started singing The Doors, “Hello, I love you, won’t you tell me your name?” Michael scrambled to look through the internet and find a song with his name, but he couldn’t find any. He decided on something else, and started singing every Michael Jackson song he knew. It took you a few minutes to understand what he was doing, but you got it. 

Hours into your musical conversation at this point, you couldn’t resist trying to ask him to meet up. You started singing First Date by Blink-182, “In the car I just can’t wait, to pick you up on our very first date.” Michael, taking this as you formally asking him out, tried to think of a time. He sang quietly, “Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow, you’re only a day away.” You had to think of a place to meet up, somewhere that was specific enough to have a song, but not specific enough that you couldn’t find any song that would fit. You searched through your phone, when you saw the perfect song you sang, “Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I’m home bound.” Michael’s heart fluttered, he couldn’t believe he was going to meet you, he sang Panic at the Disco, “Nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon.” You went to sleep that night, knowing that by nine o’clock tomorrow night, you will have met you soulmate.

The next day, you got up a got dressed quickly, still trying to look your best. You met up with your friends, who assured you that you would fine, and then hung out with them for a few hours. You went downtown around 8:30, and it was still packed with people. You and Michael exchanged songs, trying to figure out how to find each other. When nine o’clock rolled around, you still hadn’t found Michael. 

So, you walked up to a young guy playing guitar on the corner, “excuse me, do you know This Is Me?” 

He chuckled, “You mean from Camp Rock?”

You nodded, “I know it seems silly, but I’m looking for someone, and they love that song.”

The guy smiled at you and took the capo off of his guitar, “You’re in luck, I do know it.”

As he began strumming, you started singing and looking around for Michael. He, down the road, but could hear you singing in his head. He walked towards the crowd, looking for someone who was singing. He ran into people on accident, and one woman stopped him.

“Have some manners!”

Michael sighed, “Sorry, I’m looking for this girl who was singing, and I can’t find her.”

The woman’s daughter smiled, “The one singing Camp Rock? She’s really good!”

“Wait, where did you see her?”

The girl pointed towards the end of the street where the vendors were and Michael took off running. He could hear the guitar strumming, and this time it wasn’t just in his head. He was always one to make a scene, so he waited until the perfect moment in the song. He appeared from the crowd, slowly the people moved out of his way and he sang, “You’re the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I’m singing, I need to find you, I’ve gotta find you.” You walked up to him, still singing along until the song ended.

Michael smiled and brushed a few hairs out of your face, “Y/n?”

You wrapped your arms around him, “Michael!”

He held onto you and whispered sweetly in your ear, “I finally found you.”

 


End file.
